


Watching

by fanficshiddles



Series: One shot prompts [13]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Doggy Style, Dominant Loki, F/M, Loki - Freeform, One Shot, Smut, Teasing, gagged, illusion, prompt, restrained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: prompt: Could you write about Loki learning that his girlfriend has a  fantasy where she wants to watch him have sex with another woman. Loki one evening fulfills this wish by creating an illusory duplicate of his girlfriend, so she can watch Loki have sex with herself.





	Watching

‘Come on, love. I know you’re hiding something from me, you can’t lie from the God of mischief.’ Loki said with a cocky grin as he dragged his girlfriend back into his arms, despite her protesting.

He peppered her face with kisses, making her laugh while she tried to shove him back.

‘It’s nothing, Loki. Honestly.’ She whined, managing to get out of his grasp.

‘Come on, there _is _something. I know there is.’ He used his Seidr to teleport across the room to block her from leaving the bedroom.

She folded her arms over her chest and glared at him, trying to look scary. He just laughed and tickled under her chin.

‘You are_ so_ cute when trying to act tough and scary.’ He teased.

‘Shut up!’ She turned and attempted to go out onto the balcony, but again he teleported on front of her.

This time he grabbed her in a crushing hug and didn’t let her go. ‘I’m not letting you go until you tell me what you thinking about that had you blushing so badly.’

Willow groaned, she knew she wasn’t going to win this. So she decided to tell him.

‘Alright. I was just… well, I keep thinking… You’re going to think its weird.’ She sighed.

Loki gripped her chin and tilted her face up. ‘Try me.’ He smiled warmly at her.

There wasn’t a lot that surprised him really. Especially considering how kinky their sex life could get. They were often up for trying almost anything.

‘I have this weird thing where I want to watch you… _doing it_ with another woman. But I then get too jealous at the thought of sharing you, so I kinda shoot my own idea down real quick.’ Willow blurted out quickly, feeling her cheeks heat up.

When Loki said nothing, she became a little concerned. But the wickedest of grins spread across his face, making her worry.

‘Loki, I don’t actually want to do it. Please, I don’t want you with another woman.’ She said quickly, sliding her arms around him.

‘And I wouldn’t _want_ to with another woman, love. I only have eyes for you, I promise.’ He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

‘Why do I feel like there’s a _but_ coming?’ She raised her eyebrow and glared up at him.

‘Well… I may have an idea for your fantasy to come true. Just call me your magic genie.’ He winked at her and grabbed her hand, leading her to the chair that they had by the fire place.

‘What are you up to?’ She asked when he pushed her shoulders, making her sit on the chair.

‘Just relax, my darling… and enjoy the show.’ He whispered into her ear, then clicked his fingers.

She let out a squeak of surprise as rope that moved like snakes appeared from nowhere and slid around her wrists, then held them tightly to the arms of the chair. The same happened to her ankles with the legs of the chair. So she was restrained very well, unable to go anywhere.

‘Loki.’ She said in warning, slight apprehension in her voice.

‘When have I ever let you down or scared you in regards to sex?’ Loki asked, crouching down on front of her with his hands on her knees.

‘Hmm… never.’ She said reluctantly.

‘Exactly. So trust me, love.’ He grinned and licked his lips.

She watched in curiosity as he went over to their bed, removing his clothing in the process. He turned to face her, his cock already hardening at the thought of what he was about to do.

Willow still had no idea what he was up to. That was, until, he waved his hand and in a light haze of green next to him, a body emerged. But not just_ any_ body… It was her. Well, a double of her.

‘What the…’ She trailed off, eyes wide as she was looking at an exact duplicate of herself.

Loki twirled his finger and a gag was placed into her mouth. She grumbled into it, but wasn’t overly surprised that Loki had decided to gag her.

All she could do was watch while Loki approached her double, cupping her face to kiss her. The double acted just as Willow would, willingly moving her lips with the kiss, her arms going around him.

Loki pulled her over to the bed and tossed her on. He looked over to the real Willow and winked at her. Then he flipped the double over and told her to stay on her hands and knees, with her bum pointing at Willow.

Willow watched as Loki raised his hand up, then brought it down, _hard. _The duplicate started screaming from the pain as he spanked her without mercy. Willow jumped with every smack, her own bottom feeling sore just from watching it. Knowing how sore his spankings _could _be. But this was something else, he was really going to town with it.

Willow squeezed her thighs together, ashamedly getting super turned on from the sight. Not only seeing Loki spanking a woman, but _her. _Kind of…

The duplicate was sobbing by the time Loki had finished with her. He dipped his hand down between her thighs and growled in delight to find her wet. He parted her folds and slid his fingers through, rubbing over her clit a few times before thrusting in and out.

‘Mmmm, delicious.’ He sucked his fingers clean and looked over at Willow, grinning.

Willow was almost drooling through her gag. She was now really regretting telling Loki her fantasy, because she wanted him to touch _her _so badly. Not that double.

Loki turned her double around, so that Willow had a side on view of them now. He mounted her from behind, wrapping an arm around her middle. Willow’s eyes were drawn to the way he moulded to her back perfectly as he slid his cock into her.

‘Ohhhh, yes.’ Loki moaned and started rocking against her.

Willow was breathing hard through her nose, rubbing her thighs together so tightly to try and relieve _some _kind of pressure. But it became so much harder when Loki started really rutting into the double, fucking her like he was in heat.

Then when Loki wrapped his hand around the double’s neck, Willow almost lost it completely.

Loki glanced over towards Willow. He knew how much she loved being choked.

Seeing Loki do what he was doing to, well, her. It was a kind of erotic she never thought she’d ever see. He was fucking her in her favourite position, that always got her off the hardest. To see it from that point of view, as a viewer, it was something else entirely.

Willow was whimpering through her gag, trying to beg for Loki to untie her and fuck her instead of the double. But Loki wasn’t finished yet. He kept pounding into her double like it was his last ever fuck.

Loki groaned and grunted as he was almost there, Willow watched on in complete jealousy as Loki came, she could tell by the look on his face and the way his hand tightened around the doubles neck.

Willow was beside herself with arousal when Loki let go of the double, who collapsed on the bed underneath him before then disappearing in a glimmer of green.

Loki took a few deep breaths, getting himself under control. Then he turned his heated gaze on Willow. Smirking, with a predatory look, he got off the bed and started over towards the real Willow.

‘She was nothing like the real thing, my dove.’ He growled.

He crouched down on front of her and looked between her legs. He smirked.

‘You are soaking, love. Right through your jeans. Naughty girl.’ He squeezed her thighs, making her whimper more at finally getting his touch.

‘Your turn now, I believe.’ He grinned, his cock quickly hardening again.


End file.
